


Sweet Midnight Whisperers

by ballumschmallum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: 5k words of ballum smut!!, First Time, Fluff, Gay Love, M/M, Smut, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, callum finally enjoys himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumschmallum/pseuds/ballumschmallum
Summary: Continuation of Eastenders 18/10/2019 when Ben led Callum out of the Vic.--Ben was interrupted mid-sentence as Callum’s lips crashed onto his and that’s not the first time Callum has interrupted Ben like that. Ben’s hand fell out of Callum’s and both of his hands were on Callum’s cheeks just like his were on Ben’s. The kiss wasn’t very passionate, it was heated and had plenty of meaning behind it. When Callum pulled his lips away, they both breathed out heavily, not realising that they had even been holding in a breath. Ben and Callum gazed heatedly into each other’s eyes.Callum gulped, “This is what I want. I know what I want. I want you. You’re right, I do need to start enjoying myself.” He spoke confidently. After years of being unsure of his decisions, he had never been so sure of anything in his life.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Sweet Midnight Whisperers

**Author's Note:**

> After two weeks of writing this, I have finally finished! I started this after Friday 18/10/2019's episode aired. This is the first Ben and Callum fic I have had the courage to write.
> 
> Ben and Callum have claimed my heart, I am in love with their characters and I am in love with their relationship. I am so invested in this couple.

It was starting to become a reflex how Callum always smiles at Ben, even if it is over the littlest things. When Ben moved closer to him and grabbed him by the lapels as he spoke to him softly, insisting that he should just enjoy himself, he couldn’t help but kiss him casually. Just because he can. Because he is out and proud and should not be caring what anyone else thinks. 

And that’s just what he was going to do.

Callum noticed Ben smiling up at him fondly when they pulled away and noticed how his facial expression changed as he took hold of Callum’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“C’mon,” Ben whispered very quietly, that Callum only just about heard.

Before he knew it, Callum was being dragged out of the Vic by Ben and he could not help but smile. He felt free. He was immediately hit by the mild cold autumn air as Ben pushed the doors open. 

“Where exactly are we going?” Callum asked, a chuckle ringing at the back of his throat. 

“Back to mine,” Ben says. Then, he stopped in the middle of the road and turned around to face Callum, coming out of his eager thoughts and realising that it might be a bit much for Callum still. Ben kept his hand held in Callum’s and was now stroking his hand with his thumb, tracing lines up and down it. “That’s only if you want to. We don’t have to do anything; we could always go somewhere el-”

Ben was interrupted mid-sentence as Callum’s lips crashed onto his and that’s not the first time Callum has interrupted Ben like that. Ben’s hand fell out of Callum’s and both of his hands were on Callum’s cheeks just like his were on Ben’s. The kiss wasn’t very passionate, it was heated and had plenty of meaning behind it. When Callum pulled his lips away, they both breathed out heavily, not realising that they had even been holding in a breath. Ben and Callum gazed heatedly into each other’s eyes.

Callum gulped, “This is what I want. I know what I want. I want you. You’re right, I do need to start enjoying myself.” He spoke confidently. After years of being unsure of his decisions, he had never been so sure of anything in his life.

Ben grinned and grabbed Callum’s hand again, “C’mon then lover boy,” he teased.

Callum chuckled happily as they walked over to the Beale house, opening the front gate before they make it to the back door. Ben let go of Callum’s hand as he rumbled into his jacket pocket for his key.

“Wait, isn’t Lexi in?” Callum frowned, suddenly remembering that as well as Kathy, Ian and Bobby, Ben also lives with the mother of his child and his 7 year old daughter. 

“Why? Would you rather play tea parties with her instead?” Ben teased, raising his eyebrow.

Callum rolled his eyes and scoffed, “You know what I mean.”

Ben chuckled playfully as he turned the key in the lock, “Her and Lola have gone over to Jay’s for the night since no one else could look after Lex and Lo wanted to spend time with Jay.” He rolled his eyes. 

The back door swung open. Ben looked at Callum and smiled cheekily as he stepped aside and extended his arm towards the doorway, “After you.”  
Callum smiled back as he walked inside and jumped in surprise as Ben slapped his arse on the way in.

“Ben!” Callum exclaimed in astonishment. 

Ben laughed fondly as he shut the door behind them and locked the door with his back to it, keeping his eyes locked on Callum. The house was dark and quiet, like a ghost town, the only light available was from the lamp posts outside and the odd lights coming from the oven, microwave and the small red flashing dot on the television. 

Ben dropped the key on the kitchen worktop next to him and swept over to Callum within a couple of steps, planting his hands onto Callum’s face and making a dive for his lips as he started to kiss his boyfriend passionately. Callum’s hands caressed Ben’s back and made its way down his body until his hands rested firmly on Ben’s waist as he kissed Ben back with just as much determination and passion. Callum grinned against Ben’s lips and started to guide Ben backwards, having him up against the worktop. Ben moaned against Callum’s lips and his hands started to glide down Callum’s front whilst Callum started to tug lightly at Ben’s lapels before moving his hands away and moving them under Ben’s top, feeling his skin tingling against his fingertips. For a split second, Ben and Callum parted lips to breath, before lunging for each other again. Callum pressed right into Ben and Ben smirked as he felt Callum’s hard on against the top of his thigh. Ben moved his hands around Callum’s back and gripped his arse, earning a groan from Callum. Ben took this as the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into Callum’s mouth, colliding with Callum’s in a battle for dominance. Ben moved his hand down to Callum’s crotch and palmed him. Callum started to grind against Ben’s hand. 

Slowly, Ben pulled away from the snogging session, but keeping his face close to Callum’s, foreheads near enough touching. When Ben spoke, Callum could feel Ben’s hot, minty breath pouring onto his face.

“C’mon, let’s go somewhere a bit more comfortable than last time,” Ben says playfully, biting down on his bottom lip, smirking. 

Ben grabbed Callum’s hand and started to lead him up the staircase. Callum exhaled quietly. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach that was a mix of nerves and excitement. The very first time him and Ben did this was in the park and they were both pretty drunk, well he was. However, this time, none of them drank that much. They were both pretty much sober and they both knew what they were doing, and Callum wanted this so badly as he clung to Ben’s hand like it was a lifeline.

“Wait,” Ben hesitated slightly as they came to a halt and Ben turned to face Callum with a concerned facial expression but his eyes shined with reassurance, “Are you sure about this? We really don’t have to.”

Callum rolled his eyes smiling, before plummeting his lips down onto Ben’s. Ben groans into the kiss, feeling completely satisfied before pulling away, “Alright, alright,” he responded, licking his lips as he tried to compose himself. 

The effect of Callum’s lips had on him and how they engulfed his own worried Ben at times, it was like all bad feelings just evaporated from his body and all he could see was bright, colourful, exploding fireworks.

“But we’ll go at your own pace yeah?” Ben says with a half-smile. He noticed himself that his ego was starting to fade. Another effect that Callum bloody had on him, Ben started to curse internally but could not help but smile about it. 

“You know, I think I much preferred the demanding Ben,” Callum quipped, grinning cheekily. 

Ben pulled a reprimanded facial expression and shaked his head before grabbing Callum’s hand and pulling him up the stairs, nearly falling over the steps.

They managed to make it up the stairs without one of them falling over and both laughing as they reached Ben’s bedroom door. Ben grabbed Callum by the shirt, fisting it in his hands as he leant up and kissed him hotly. When they pulled away slightly, Callum chased and found Ben’s lips again and gave him a bruised kiss. It was only simple but had so many meanings behind it, meanings of want and lust and affection. They gazed into each other’s eyes hungrily before attacking each other’s lips again. Ben smirked against Callum’s lips and heard himself moan softly, as he felt the force of Callum pushing him up against his bedroom door, pressing his hands firmly on his hips. Yep, I think it was safe to say that Callum was ready for the next step if he kept up this appearance. 

Ben pulled away from Callum and moaned breathlessly like he had just experienced what heaven tasted like. Ben’s hand quickly reached behind him, finding the door handle and pushing it down. He scrunched the front of Callum’s shirt up in his hands and tugged Callum into his room. Ben pulled away from Callum briefly to quickly lock the door behind them. Callum’s heart was racing with anticipation at the thought of him and Ben sealed into a room with basic bedroom furniture and most importantly, the double bed that was next to him with the duvet covers pulled back. The shot of the bed just got bolder in Callum’s side glance like the bed was sending out an invitation.

Ben swivelled his head round to face Callum and smiled coyly. As he reached Callum, his arms curled around his neck and opened his mouth as he started to kiss him passionately. Callum’s hands landed on Ben’s waist as he kissed him with just as much passion. Both were smiling the whole time. The kiss got heated as Callum decided to take control and bite down on Ben’s bottom lip. Ben gasped as his mouth flung and before he had time to process what was going on, Callum pushed his tongue into his mouth, colliding with his own. 

If Callum said that he was not turned on by Ben’s soft whimpering moans against his lips, he would be lying. 

Callum moved his hands up Ben’s body, slipping them under his leather jacket and went to pull it off whilst Ben did the same with his jacket. In sync, both jackets fell to the floor as well as Ben’s open short sleeved shirt. Ben’s hands went towards Callum’s shirt again and his fingers started to attack the buttons on Callum’s dark coloured shirt as he undid them one by one before sliding the shirt off his shoulders. Callum’s skin tingled like a spark of electricity, as Ben’s fingertips softly grazed down his chest. Callum’s hands wandered down to the bottom of Ben’s t-shirt and started to pull it out from his jeans and was even daring enough to start to undo the button on his jeans. Ben smiled against Callum’s lips, kissing him once more before quickly pulling away and lifting his arms up in the air as Callum pulled the top over his head and chucked it onto the floor.  
Ben and Callum both smiled at each other. Callum’s huge hands landed on both sides of Ben’s face and pressed his lips against his once again. 

Ben felt that he could never get enough of this man as he was lacing his fingers through Callum’s locks as they embarked on one of their several make out sessions that evening. Slowly, Ben started to walk backwards until the back of legs hit the bed. Callum grinned against Ben’s lips and pushed him gently onto the bed. Ben chuckled as he looked up at Callum in awe and lust. Ben’s gaze did not leave Callum’s as he quickly disposed of his shoes and socks and shuffled into the middle of the bed resting against the pillows. Ben propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at Callum suggestively, leaving a dark wanting twinkle in his eye.

Callum found it hard to compose himself as he breathed in through his nostrils, his pupils dilating. He quickly followed in suit of Ben as he removed his shoes and socks too. Then, like a lion seeking its pray, Callum crawled in between Ben’s legs, Ben rolling on his back as Callum got closer. Once Callum had positioned himself in between Ben’s spread legs, their faces inches apart, he pecked Ben on the lips before his lips made a dive at Ben’s neck. Ben tilted his head upwards and let out an immediate moan, allowing Callum further access to his neck as he started to nibble and suck.

“Cal…” Ben moaned out, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head.

Ben’s hands reached out towards Callum’s button to his jeans as he started to undo them and yank the zipper down. Ben’s hand slipped down the waistband of his boxers, grinning at the fact that he could already see the head of Callum’s penis at the top of the waistband. Ben wrapped his hand around Callum’s hard throbbing penis and started to stroke it. Callum let out a hiss against Ben’s neck. 

Callum lifted his face away from Ben’s neck and decided to finish undoing Ben’s jeans too. Ben and Callum did not remove eye contact, their gazes dark and intense. Ben bucked his hips up as Callum slid the jeans down his legs. Once the jeans had gotten down to his ankles, Ben hastily kicked off the jeans, starting to become agitated that the thick denim material was clinging to his legs. Ben moaned in desperation as he started to pull Callum’s jeans down too. Once the jeans had been removed, Callum grabbed both pairs of jeans and pretty much throwed them across the room. Ben’s eyes flowed the flight of the jeans for a split second before looking back at Callum.

“Careful now,” Ben says as he points towards the sprawled out jeans on the other side of the room, smirking at Callum as he shuffles below him. “Those are a designer pair.” 

Callum rolled his eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. He poked Ben’s side, “Seriously, do you ever stop being a wind-up merchant?” 

Ben giggled before his hand palmed the back of Callum’s hair.

“Come here,” he says, with a hoarse whisper. Ben pushed Callum’s head towards him and placed a wet kiss onto his mouth, which was repeated, several times over. 

Both men could feel each other’s hard penises rubbing up against each other, creating friction. Both were getting impatient now. They wanted, they needed skin to skin contact.  
Callum had never felt anything like this. This sensational feeling. It felt like he had been transported to another dimension, where he could see sparkles and stars beneath his eyes and every sensation in his body with tingling with pure excitement. 

Callum started to moan desperately against Ben’s lips before pulling away. He panted for a couple of seconds and gulped as he watched Ben’s piercing eyes gazing up at him. “I—I want—” He struggled to get the words out, trying to find the confidence to say it.

Ben reached out and pulled a strand of Callum’s hair away from his face. “What? What do you want baby?” He asks softly, with a slight urgency.

‘Baby’ had just rolled off his tongue. He only used it when he was speaking to Lexi, Callum had noticed so he felt pretty special that Ben had just called him that. Even though, it probably was not anything special. He could have called all of his hook-ups that but refused to let him think about that so quickly shoved those thoughts aside as tonight was about the two of them.

“I want you,” Callum gulped, feeling his cheeks flush. 

Ben grinned mischievously as he quickly rolled the two of them. Callum felt his back against the sheets and when he looked up, two sets of playful eyes were looking down at him as Ben was the one who parked himself in between his legs. 

“Hey,” Ben says cheekily.

“Hi,” Callum responds breathlessly, just about managing to get the words out. But before he could process the fact that Ben was holding him at his own will on the bed as he started to nuzzle his neck, biting and suckling. A very satisfied moan escaped from Callum’s parted lips. 

Ben started to work his way down Callum’s body as he planted kisses down it, leaving Callum’s body feeling numb with blissful sensations. Callum started groaning softly allowing his eyes to flutter close. Agonisingly slowly, Ben had started to trail kisses down Callum’s belly button and snail trail and halting when he reached the waistband of Callum’s boxers, the tip of his nose meeting the throbbing head of Callum’s penis gently, making Callum hiss, his eyes immediately flinging open at only a tiny but very intimate touch.  
Ben daringly pecked the head before slowly lifting his head up, his eyes filled with lust and gentleness as they met Callum’s. Ben did not have to speak, it was all in the eyes as they conveyed that Ben was asking for Callum’s permission to remove that final item of clothing. Callum let out an exhale of breath, nodding his head and bucking his hips slightly. Ben flashed Callum a seductive smirk as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Callum’s boxers and slid them down his long legs. Once they reached his ankles, Callum kicked them off. 

Ben picked up the boxers and threw them beside the bed. His eyes started to devour the sight of Callum’s hard and thick penis resting against Callum’s stomach, waiting for him. When he looked back at Callum, he noticed how Callum was looking back at him with his cheeks slightly tinted. Ben licked his lips and went back up to Callum, kissing his lips softly.

“Are you okay?” He whispers against Callum’s lips.

“I’m fine,” Callum assured, half of his mouth pulling up into a smile. His fingers reaching to the back of Ben’s head and stroking his hair.

“I promise I’ll take care of you alright?” Ben responds, teasingly, however he meant this sincerely.

“Oh I know you will,” Callum teases back, but knows that Ben is genuine and despite knowing Ben for months and only deciding to make a proper go of things a few weeks back, Callum knows that he can trust him. 

Ben chuckles and plants another quick kiss on Callum’s lips before his lips latched onto Callum’s neck once more and leaving lingering kisses down his body until he reached below Callum’s belly button. Ben exhales softly, to compose himself, because this was actually happening. Him and Callum and how he has wanted this for months since their moment of passion in the park. 

Ben kissed Callum’s left inner thigh, “Your thighs are amazing,” he murmured, huskily.

Ben gently grabbed hold of Callum’s cock. Callum slowly opens his eyes at the touch, watching Ben closely as his tongue runs across the slit. Callum inhales sharply as he watches Ben open his mouth wider and the tip of his cock slips into Ben’s mouth. Callum lets out a soft moan and heat rapidly runs through his body as Ben starts to quickly take more of him into his mouth. 

Callum tastes just as Ben remembers from that night in the park. Maybe even better due to what they now have is real. He tasted amazing. Ben’s head determinedly bobbed up and down as he devoured the taste of Callum in his mouth and eventually, the whole of Callum’s cock went into Ben’s mouth, the tip of his cock meeting with his throat. Callum scrunched his eyes shut, his arm draped across his forehead and his fingers gripping the sheets tightly as he let out a loud and pleasurable moan.

“F-fuck…Ben,” he moaned. This was still new to Callum and it felt fantastic. 

Callum started to lift his hips and started to thrust gently into Ben’s mouth. Ben groaned as he happily obliged to this new action and continued to suck him off all the way. Ben started using his tongue to lick down Callum’s shaft.

“Ahh Ben,” Callum grunted, as he felt Callum’s fingers start to massage his balls, Ben feeling that they were heavy. He groaned as Ben continued to take all of him into his mouth, using his other hand to wrap around the bottom of Callum’s penis and thrusting up and down as he continued to suck.

The more that Ben licked and sucked, the louder Callum’s moans got. Callum felt heat radiating throughout his body, delivering extremely pleasurable sparks and sensations, blood rushing to his head. Callum’s eyes urgently flung open and started to shudder beneath Ben, his head starting to feel light and his legs starting to feel numb. 

Callum gulped as he started to pant throughout his desperate moans, “Ben, I- -I…” 

Ben moved his mouth away from Callum’s penis with a loud pop and looked directly with Callum, his eyes dark.

“Babe, no,” Ben says urgently, shuffling up in between Callum’s legs so his face is inches between Callum’s face, “Not like this. I want you inside me,” he continues softly.

Callum’s brows furrowed. Ben looked down at Callum, smiling softly. 

“Only if you want to,” he assured. “No pressure. I can always pop back down there and finish what I started.” He grinned cheekily, as he stroked the outside of Callum’s thigh, making Callum squirm beneath him.

“No, I want to,” Callum says, shyly. “I just can’t promise I’ll be any good though,” he mentions nervously. 

“Well you know what they say, practice makes perfect,” Ben quipped, running his fingers across Callum’s jaw.

Callum places his hand behind Ben’s head and presses his head down towards him to plant a wet passionate kiss against his lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth, his tongue colliding with Ben’s. Ben moaned into Callum’s mouth, his fingers laced into Callum’s hair. Callum’s hands moved down to claw at Ben’s back, gradually moved down to his waist, hooking his fingers into Ben’s boxers. Both men let out a moan as it was the only item of clothing that was keeping them apart. 

Callum slowly started to pull Ben’s boxers down, Ben shuffling against him to pull them down faster. Callum felt Ben’s hard penis against his as they started to thrust against each other. Once Ben’s boxers were round his ankles, he kicked them off. 

They stayed like this for a few moments. Just kissing and thrusting up against each other. 

Ben gasped out a breath as he pulled away from Callum. Panting, he reached towards his bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. 

Smirking, Ben handed Callum the condom.

“Here, get that on you,” Ben says playfully. 

Callum carefully took the condom off Ben. Ben rolled off Callum, laying his head amongst the pillows and he started to prepare himself with the lube. Callum sat up and tore off the wrapper and rolled the condom down his erect penis. He felt his cock twitching just at the thought of it being imbedded inside of Ben, breaking into his walls. He looked over at Ben and gulped as he found Ben with his legs wide open, his eyes closed in concentration as he fingered himself. Callum gulped at the sight and started to feel himself heat up as he watched Ben prepare himself, getting ready for him. Callum licked his lips as he shuffled quietly towards Ben. He put his index finger into his mouth and sucked on it for a bit, getting it wet. Callum looked over at Ben who had not even opened his eyes. Callum’s lips twitched into a sly grin as he slowly and carefully inserted his finger into Ben’s hole.  
Ben gasped and flicked his eyes open immediately and for once in his life, Ben was left speechless.

“Callum,” Ben gasped, moaning, his head lifting slightly. 

Callum looked back at him, his eyes dark with lust. Ben groaned, his head flopping back onto the pillow, groaning in pleasure as he thrust his hips up, allowing both of their fingers to get deeper inside of him. Nothing but moans, gasps and the grunting of Callum’s name escaped Ben’s lips which urged Callum on, curling his fingers inside of Ben, causing Ben to moan loudly.

“Fuck Callum,” Ben pants, moving his own fingers away, letting Callum do his magic. 

Callum looked down to where his finger was, feeling how Ben moved his fingers away. Callum looked back up at Ben, who winked at him sexily. This spurred Callum on as he added another finger and doing the same motion as the first finger, curling his fingers inside of Ben, making Ben moan loudly before adding a third finger.

By then, Ben’s moans was making the whole room vibrate as he was basically screaming in delight. Ben was thrusting his hips faster as Callum was hitting the right spot. Callum could feel Ben tighten around him. It made Callum’s cock twitch how Ben was squirming and moaning beneath him. Callum moved his head down and started to pepper kisses around Ben’s inner thigh getting closer to his very hardened cock.

“Cal, babe, stop,” Ben groaned, loudly.

Callum’s head shot up and looked at Ben, alarmed.

“You keep doing what you’re doing then I’m going to cum,” Ben smirked. “And I don’t want that, I want you inside me.” Ben stroked the side of his foot across Callum’s backside.  
Lust and want was painted on Ben’s face as he looked at Callum grinning. Although, through his dark eyes, Callum saw gentleness and reassurance and that made Callum feel safe. Callum grinned back and shifted up Ben’s body, feeling Ben’s legs fasten around Callum’s waist as his fingers looped into Callum’s hair. 

They were looking into each other’s eyes breathless, drinking each other in, both not believing that this moment was happening. That it was just the two of them. And not in some pitch-black park in the middle of the night like last time, but somewhere that was right for them. The lighting was still dull, but they had the bedside lamp that was shining on the features of their naked ravishing bodies entwined together. 

Callum had drawn his eyes for a brief second away from Ben as he felt his cock twitching once again. He looked down at his penis that was covered with the condom. Callum started to feel uncomfortable, desperately needing release. With Ben’s body wrapped around him, he needed him now. Callum looked back up at Ben. 

“Just take it slow, yeah?” Ben says gently as he runs his fingers along Callum’s jaw. Callum’s eyes fluttered closed, leaning into the touch for a while before opening his eyes again.  
Callum took hold of his penis and guided it towards the entrance of Ben’s hole, Ben meeting halfway as he lifted his hips up slightly. Callum exhaled quietly and pushed his penis slowly into Ben. Ben’s mouth was forming into the perfect ‘O’ shape with his eyes rolling to the back of his head and groaning softly the further Callum went in.

Callum noted how tight Ben was once he was all the way in, which was sending sensational waves through his penis. He froze.

Ben looked at Callum and his brows furrowed, “You alright babe?”

There were no words needed. To Callum, this was a blissful oblivion. Callum clasped Ben’s lips into a hot, wet and passionate kiss, pushing his tongue into Ben’s mouth and meeting Ben’s as their tongues kept crashing against each other as they kissed, both getting use to this new but familiar feeling that was occurring downstairs. 

Gently, Callum started to carefully thrust inside Ben, starting slowly at first, earning soft moans coming from Ben’s lips. Ben moved away from his lips and moved towards Callum’s shoulder, planting delicate kisses on it as he indulged in this pleasure. 

Once Callum had adjusted, his thrusts inside of Ben got harder and faster. Ben let out a loud moan as he accidently bit down on Callum’s shoulder. Knowing the response was good, Callum continued this, pounding hard and getting deeper whilst burying his face into Ben’s neck, kissing and sucking on it. 

Callum reached a spot near Ben’s prostate which resulted in massive tidal waves rippling throughout Ben’s body as he let out a wail of delight.

“Fuck, Cal…yes!” Ben moaned out, moving his hips up further, thrusting them to collide in with Callum’s thrusts as they created their own form of sparkling electricity. Using his legs that were wrapped firmly around Callum’s waist, Ben brought Callum closer to him, if it was even possible. 

Ben ran his fingers through Callum’s hair, gripping onto as much of it as he can. His lips moved to Callum’s neck and he started sucking and biting down on his collar bone. Both were moaning loudly as they thrusted against each other, Callum pounding inside Ben and hitting the right spot every time. All outside noise appeared to be white noise, like they were in their own bubble as neither of them acknowledged that they were making the bed thump against the wall and the bed springs were squeaking. 

They got lost in the moment, their hips dancing together desperately, thrashing against each other. Hell, they wanted and needed this. This is what they have been craving for months.

Eventually, Callum could feel his body start to tremble as Ben’s walls clenched tighter around his cock, sending incredibly blissful sparks throughout its veins like statics of electricity. Callum whimpered as he kissed Ben softly.

“Ben, I-I…” He stutters, feeling himself getting close.

“Me too,” Ben groans, pulling Callum in again for another kiss. “Come with me baby,” he whispers huskily, his lips inches apart from Callum’s. By then, Ben had his hand wrapped around his own penis and was stroking it aggressively. 

After a few more hard thrusts, Callum suddenly explodes, howling Ben’s name in pleasure and continues to thrust inside of him to take him through his orgasm. Ben suddenly shuddered underneath him as he followed in suit, cum spurting out the tip of his cock and landing on his stomach, moaning Callum’s name. 

Callum’s thrusts started to slow down. He collapsed on top of Ben, digging his face into Ben’s neck as he panted heavily. Also breathless, Ben turned his head and started stroking Callum’s hair, kissing the top of his head. 

After composing himself for a few minutes, Callum let out a grunt and pulled out of Ben before rolling onto his back, laying down beside Ben. Ben looked at Callum and chuckled softly as he watched him put the tied condom into the bin next to the bed. 

“You okay?” Ben asked, his fingers lightly stroking up and down Callum’s arm.

Callum looked at Ben and hummed happily. Ben leant down and pecked Callum’s lips before quickly grabbing a tissue to clean himself. After, he handed the tissue to Callum so he could do the same.

“So,” Ben started as he rested his head on Callum’s chest. Callum stretched his arm out to put the tissue in the bin. “Are you sure that there wasn’t some other bloke before me?” Ben furrowed his eyebrows playfully. 

Callum could sense the smirk that was etched on Ben’s lips. Callum could feel the tips of his ears go red, “No why?” He asked defensively. 

Ben let out a soft chuckle, lifting his head up and pecking Callum once on the lips and stealing a couple more before pulling away, “Because I certainly wouldn’t expect that from someone who is a baby gay.” He murmured, kissing along Callum’s jaw.

Callum tutted loudly, rolling his eyes. “Oh leave it out,” Callum scoffed.

“It’s a compliment babe,” Ben stated as he grinned, reaching out to the bottom of the bed and pulling the duvet cover over them both. Callum’s face was soft when he looked down at Ben, who snuggling back into his chest. 

Callum’s arm was wrapped firmly around Ben’s shoulders, “Well as long as you enjoyed yourself,” he has the courage to respond playfully, mimicking what Ben said to him back at the Vic. 

Ben laughed softly, he moved his arm to rest it on Callum’s chest and rested his chin on his arm as he looked up at Callum, “Yeah. Yeah I did. But the main thing is, did you?” He asked flirtatiously, running his index finger along Callum’s jaw. 

“Yeah I did,” Callum responded, gingerly.

Ben and Callum smiled at each other tenderly. Ben reached up and kissed Callum again on the lips. The kiss got deeper and turned more passionate, getting lost in each other. They were so wrapped up in each other.

The night was still young and for now, the rest of the world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @heythereromeo-xo


End file.
